chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoopathy
Zoopathy is the ability to communicate with animals, connect with them and manipulate their movements and behaviour. Characters *Lizzie Haswell had this ability naturally. *Joseph Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Lizzie Haswell' Lizzie was able to use this ability to communicate telepathically with any animals, speaking with them and influencing their behaviour by making requests to them. She could also link with an animal, meaning she could see the creature's memories and could explore its mind, thus seeing from its perspective. Lizzie could also sense the feelings of animals as well, giving her an empathic connection with them. This then allowed her to feel the physical pain that an animal may have felt, or feel if it was lonely. Lizzie's ability was highly developed, and got to the stage where she was able to sense animals within her surrounding area, the quantity of animals and what type of animals they were. It sometimes appeared to have allowed Lizzie to have an intuitive knowledge about animals, although she may have just simply learned information about them via normal means. She later developed the ability to connect with a nearby animal and take on behaviours that the animal would have. Having this connection made Lizzie behave ferally, and she once displayed feline behaviour from a connection with a cat narby. This ability grew stronger and she could gain animalistic traits from animals when around them, but could gain the traits of a dog without the need of any dogs being nearby, as she had been so close to her pet dog, Snickers. These animalistic traits could range from the speed of an animal to its strength or even gaining traits like climbing up walls. As she died, Lizzie also showed that she could project her consciousness into a nearby animal, enabling it to survive her body's death and live on within a bird. [[Joseph Petrelli|'Joseph Petrelli']] Joseph will be able to use this ability to communicate and connect with any living animal. He will be able to feel its emotions and explore into its mind, thus seeing from its perspective and seeing its memories. He will also be able to manipulate animal behaviour by persuading them to do his bidding. In addition to this, he will have an innate connection with all nearby animals and will be able to sense, identify and locate them, even if they are hidden. Eventually, his ability will also develop so that he will be able to mimic traits and behaviour from nearby animals. It is unknown whether he'll have a specific connection with a particular animal and will be able to mimic this animal's traits from a distance, like how Lizzie could with her dog. Similar Abilities *Animal communication is the ability to talk with animals *Animal manipulation is the ability to manipulate all animals *Omnilinguism can be used to communicate with animals, but is limited by the animal's degree of consciousness *Biological creation, manipulation and deletion can be used to control animals that the user creates *Animalistic mimicry is the ability to gain various traits from different animals *Avian omnilingualism is the ability to communicate and link with the minds of birds *Psionic energy perception, absorption and manipulation is the ability to see, absorb and manipulate psionic energy Category:Abilities